Instantes
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Uma oneshot NaruxHina, feito com todo o carinho Leiam ai e deixem suas criticas


**Instantes**

**"bláblá" Fala**

**_"Bláblá"_ pensamento  
**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Ela acordou e decidiu passear já que não tinha nenhum compromisso nesta tarde. Saiu de casa para andar um pouco, sem nenhum rumo certo, mas seu subconsciente sempre a leva a algum lugar que tenha ligação com "_ele_" esse "_ele_" é Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto que derrepente na infancia chegou, instalou-se, e tomou posse de seu coração, e que até agora, 3 anos e meio depois de ter saido da academia, não permetia a Hyuuga pensar em outro, ela passou pela academia permaneceu um tempo observando a balança, onde ele ficava fitando o vazio em dias de desânimo, pelo Ichikaru seu restaurante preferido, indo por fim ao campo de treinamento predileto do garoto, local proximo ao memorial, o dia tinha sido chuvoso até poucos instantes atraz, um clima agradavel pairava no ar.

Ele acordou, com o desanimo normal, mas logo já estava acordado e pronto para ir treinar, hoje o treinamento seria um pouco diferente, conversou com Neji há alguns dias e decidiram treinar juntos, chovia mas ele pensou que o Hyuuga Neji, não deixaria de treinar apenas por um contratempo desses, assim como ele própio não se importava, e como o imaginado encontrou Neji no lugar combinado.

"Yo, Neji" O comprimentou o jovem que estava um pouco molhado por culpa da chuva.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Então, vamos tomar um chá antes de começarmos o treino?"

"Hum, claro, por isso marcamos o encontro aqui."

"Hehe" sorri enquanto coça a cabeça, vão ao encontro de uma mesa e nela se instalam.

E ali ficam a conversar algumas trivialidades, enquanto tomavam chá, ao terminarem se dirigiram ao local onde treinariam.

"Está preparado, Neji" Disse o garoto com um sorriso confiante no canto da boca.

"E você acha que tem chance contra mim" Respondeu Neji com o mesmo sorriso na boca,mas suas palavras já não soavam mais como insultos.

"Veremos"

Eles começam a lutar, evidentemente sem usarem todas as suas forças, já que se dois ninjas no nivel em que os dois se encotravam lutarem com tudo o que tem acabariam se matando.Era incrivel como os dois haviam progredido, Neji fazia jús ao titulo de "genio Hyuuga" enquanto Naruto provou tudo o que cresceu nesses ultimos anos, lutavam de igual para igual, e não é por que não usavam todas as suas forças que não lutavam seriamente se afastaram uma certa distancia.

"Isso é tudo que o genio dos Hyuuga tem?" Dizia Naruto sorrindo, mas visivelmente cansado.

"Há, e você ainda acha que será um Hokege lutando desse geito" Sorriu e se lançou em direção a Naruto lhe fazendo um ataque frontal

Naruto estava pronto para esquivar, quando percebeu a presença de alguem, sendo acertado por um forte golpe por culpa da distração, o golpe o atirou e o fez cair sobre a pessoa que acabava de chegar ali, e que lhe tirou a concentração, esta pessoa era Hyuuga Hinata.

"Itai" Gemeu o loiro logo abrindo os olhos e se deparando deitado sobre uma menina, uma bela menina por sinal, esta com o rosto quase colado ao dela seus labios quase se roçavam e ele sentia a respiração lenta da menina, até que uma gota de água de seu cabelo pinga no rosto da garota, a fazendo abrir os olhos, que percorreram o rosto do garoto até encontrar os seus olhos, só nesse instante ele reparou na situação e se levantou, enquanto Hinata estava estática com a situação, ela tinha sentido o labio dele tocar os dela levemente sentiu sua respiração tão proxima e tudo isso em um instante minimo.

"Gomem Hinata-chan" Diz ele agora de pé estendendo a mão para ela.

"N-n- não foi sua culpa Naruto-kun" Disse ela envergonhada enquanto aceitava a ajuda prestada.

"Nunca vai conseguir me vencer se continuar se distraindo desse jeito."

"Ahh, como eu iria imaginar que alguem iria aparecer aqui."

"Hai, hai, vamos considerar isso um empate, eu já estou cansado."

"Certo, semana que vem, veremos quem é o melhor."

"Hai" Disse apenas Neji antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun, o Neji te acertou por que você se distraiu comigo aparecendo subitamente."

"Haha, não seja boba Hinata, não precisa se desculpar, o Neji te disse que iriamos treinar e você veio ver?"

"N-não, eu estava passeando e acabei vindo aqui" Ela começa a olhar para ele e cora, lembrando do que aconteceu alguns instantes atras _"Ah, eu não sou mais uma criança, mas estou toda boba por que a boca dele roçou na minha, se acalme Hinata! se não você vai começar a gaguejar como criança novamente."_

"Hinata? o que foi?"

"Ahn, a-a n-ada, só es-esta-va distraida."

"Já que você esta aqui, o que acha de ir no Ichikaru comigo?"

"Ha-hai."

"Yoshi, mas primeiramente vamos lá em casa pra mim tomar um banho rapido e trocar de roupa, você não se incomoda, né?"

"Não, não faz mal Naruto-kun."

"Vem então" Diz Naruto caminhando em frente e olhando para ela atraz.

"Hai" Diz enquanto começa a seguir o jovem

No caminho até a sua casa eles conversam sobre algumas banalidades, pra falar a verdade quem mais fala é o Naruto mesmo, mas Hinata parecia se sentir mais confortavel com a situação, ele fala sobre a luta, é até modesto, em comparação com o Naruto de 3 anos atraz, mas ainda era ele mesmo, com o mesmo jeito que encantou a jovem, que talvez pela falta de oportunidade se acostumou com ele como apenas um amigo, se conformou com o fato dele gostar de sakura desde sempre, mal sabia ela que ele não gostava mais da amiga da equipe a muito tempo, mas ela ainda era uma pessoa muito importante para ele, talvez por isso ela achasse que ele se mantinha apaixonado pela garota, eles finalmente chegam, ele a conduz até a porta.

"Eu vou tomar banho, pode se sentir em casa, tem suco na geladeira" Disse o garoto sorrindo "Só não me espie com esse byakugan" falou divertido com um tom brincalhão.

"Eu nunca faria isso Naruto-kun _'Mentira, eu já fiz, meu deus,sou uma pervertida' _" Disse a menina, corando por que já olhou por baixo das roupas dele com aqueles olhos, apesar de não ter ido muito longe por vergonha.

"Só estou brincando Hinata, hehe, não me leve tão a sério" disse enquanto voltava com uma jarra de suco e um copo da cosinha e oferecendo a ela que aceita.

"Arigato"

"De nada, bom fui..." Disse indo ao banheiro.

Ele se senta toma o suco, depois de dois minutos fica impaciente, estava muito nervosa, apesar de a amizade deles ter aumentado bastante, era a primeira vez que teriam um "encontro a sós" mesmo ela sabendo que não era nada de mais, ela levanta e vai olhar a estante, vê um album de fotos e não aguenta de curiosidade e vai olhar, até que tinha varias fotos, muitas com a Sakura, para falar a verdade ela contou, 3 com o time 7, 10 com a sakura, 3 com o pessoal todo reunido(sem o Sassuke), uma com o time dela, 2 com o time do Neji, 1 dele sozinho quando criança, e para o espanto dela 3 com ela, ela mal lembrava das fotos, para falar a verdade só sabia de uma, que o kiba tirou do Naruto com ela, ele a abraçando com o braço direito sorrindo, e ela super envergonhada, as outras alguem tirou sem ela saber, mas ele guardou do mesmo jeito. Sorriu vendo a foto, o tempo passou, ela se distraiu, ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

Naruto havia ido ao banho, como a Hinata é legal pensava ele, mas logo esse pensamento foi afastado e ele começou a pensar em coisas banais, quase se esquecendo que a garota estava lá, e quando percebeu já tinha acabado com o banho, quando ia saindo do banheiro com a toalha enrolada ele ouviu alguem bater na porta, sem pensar duas vezes e se esquecendo completamente que tinha uma garota na sua sala ele foi apressado atender a porta, Hinata ao ouvir alguem bater na porta direcionou sua vista a mesma e pensou se deveria ir atender, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso já que um Naruto apenas com a parte de baixo coberta pela toalha passou e foi atender a porta, sem nem mesmo reparar que ela estava ali, ele abre a porta e se depara com a Sakura.

"Ahn, Sakura-chan?" Ele a olha interrogativamente, pensando _'o que será que ela quer'._

Ela o olha, cora por alguns instantes "Baka, não venhaa atender a porta quase pelado!" Quando ia falar alguma coisa olhou por cima dos ombros do garoto e viu uma Hyuuga com uma cara super envergonhada e por impulso apontou e gritou "Hinataaaa?"

"Ahn? Ahh" disse um Naruto meio fora da situação.

Agora sim a Hyuuga ficou como um pimentão de vez "E-e-eh" as palavras não conseguiam sair da boca dela.

"Naa-ruu-too, o que que você faz só de toalha com a Hinata em casa"

"Ah, eheh" ele coça a cabeça "Eu tava treinando com o Neji dae ela apareceu, eu a chamei pra ir comer comigo, mas tive que passar em casa para tomar banho primeiro, dae eu ouvi alguem bater na porta e nem pensei que a Hinata estava aqui, há há há "

"H-ah-ai" É a unica coisa que Hinata consegue dizer ainda morta de vergonha.

"Baka!" Disse Sakura com uma gota na cabeça, como ele poderia esquecer que tinha uma garota na sala, e se ele resolve-se sair pelado.

"He, he, quer entrar?"

"Não, eu só vim trazer esses papéis que a godaime pediu para mim te entregar disse sorrindo" Não era só Hinata que tinha ficado mais amiga do Naruto, para falar a verdade Tsunade desconfiava de segundas intenções de sua pupila, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

"Ah, arigatou Sakura-chan, ah, já ne, eu vou me vestir, estou com frio" Disse enquanto batia os dentes.

"Já" disse e viu a porta ser fechada na sua frente, era impressão sua, ou estava com uma pitadinha de ciúme, resolveu não pensar mais nisso e ir para casa de uma vez.

"Ah, gomem Hinata-chan, já vou me vestir" E foi para seu quarto em passos rapidos.

"Não precisa se disculpar" Dizia ela enquanto ele ia se vestir.

Depois de alguns minutos ele já estava todo vestido, chegou na sala e foi procurar alguma coisa na estante, ele percebeu que o album de fotos estava fora de lugar, Hinata gelou quando o viu pegar o algum e olhar, pensou que ele fosse reclamar ou algo do tipo, ele colocou o album no lugar e procurou por alguma coisa na estante, até que achou o que queria, a sua carteira, sorriu, mas em sua mão esquerda tinha algumas fotos.

"Olha Hinata" Disse enquanto mostrava, aquelas mesmas 3 fotos que ela viu no album "Eu tinha tirado duas de cada mas esqueci de te entregar, hehe" Disse enquanto mantinha seu sorriso bobo.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Disse a garota que por dentro estava quase explodindo de felicidade.

"Vem vamos" Já puxava ela pelas mãos para fora de casa, quando ela percebeu já estavam no caminho para o Ichikaru.

"Né, Naruto-kun" Fazia isso a contra gosto, sabia que a resposta iria machuca-la muito, mas precisava ouvir da boca dele, afinal, já fazem tantos anos, ele poderia mesmo ter deixado de gostar _"dela"._

"Oi?"

"Você ainda gosta da Sakura-chan?" Fez o possivel para não transparecer sua ansiedade, o que não foi difícil já que ela falava com Uzumaki Naruto, e ele nunca perceberia algo do tipo.

"Hum" pensava ele com dois dedos na cabeça e de olhos fechados (Vide Kakashi no barco, na missão para o pais ondular) "Sei la."

"Sei la?" O que ele queria dizer com isso, não tem essa de sei la.

"Acho que não estou mais apaixonado por ela, mas ela é uma pessoa realmente muito importante para mim" Disse ele sorrindo para ela.

"Ahh" Murmurou ela em resposta, para falar a verdade estava muito feliz, ele não a amava, mas pelo menos não estava apaixonado por outra.

"E você Hinata-chan, gosta de alguem?"

A pergunta pega ela de surpresa "Ahn, eu?" Ela fica realmente bastante assustada com a pergunta.

"Ah, não precisa responder não" disse ele sorrindo"heheh" Ela se sente aliviada e percebe que chegaram no Ichikaru.

"Tio" Diz naruto chamando atenção do velho que estava de costas.

"Ahn, Naruto, sua namorada não era uma garota de cabelos rosas?"

"Tio, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que a Sakura-chan não é minha namorada, e essa é minha amiga Hinata"

"Não precisa me enganar, só não deixe a Sakura-san descobrir..."Gotas na cabeça de todos menos do Tio "Então o que vocês vão querer"

Eles fazem o pedido e se põe a comer, Naruto já não come tão rapido, mas mesmo assim come mais rapido que uma pessoa normal, enquanto Hinata como devagar seu ramem, não conversam muito enquanto comem, só se olham de vez em quando.

"Ainda é cedo, você já tem que ir para casa Hinata?"

"Ainda não, p-por que ?"

"Vem quero te mostrar uma coisa" Diz ele saltando e indo em direção ao campo de treinamento onde eles se encontraram naquela tarde.

Ainda eram 7 horas mas a lua já estava brilhando intensamente quando eles chegaram, ele a puxou pela mão, para lhe mostrar o lago, que Hinata ao ver se encantou, eles estavam em uma parte rasa da rio, onde a lua era refletida por uma especie de espelho d'água enquanto as pedras do chão reluziam ao serem iluminadas, a jovem estava realmente encantada com a cena, e Naruto, pela primeira vez se encantava com o jeito com que Hinata olhava o lago, ela era tão linda, como não percebeu isso antes, ela se vira, e vê ele a olhando, e cora no mesmo instante, ele apenas sorri e se senta na beira do lago, ela logo o acompanha e se senta ao seu lado.

"É realmente lindo Naruto-kun" Disse a garota ainda deslumbrada com a vista que o jovem a proporcionou.

Ele sorri, passa a mão no rosto dela afastando o cabelo para que pudesse olhar melhor o rosto da garota.

"N-na-na-ni?" Repondeu ela quase paralisada pelo ato do garoto.

"Eu nunca tinha reparado no quanto você é bonita" Lhe respondeu sorrindo, na maior inocencia possivel.

Ela cora, pensa em se declarar, diser que ele é a coisa mais linda do mundo, que o ama com todas as forças, mas acaba ficando em silencio.

"E eu, eu sou feio mesmo, como a Sakura-chan vive falando?" Disse com a mesma inocencia de quando disse que ela era bonita.

"Vo-você não é feio" disse com um sorriso singelo no rosto _'Só ele para não perceber a Sakura quase babando em cima dele quando ele abriu a porta só de toalha"_ "E- eu acho você bonito" desviou o olhar para o lago outra vez, nunca imaginou que teria coragem de dizer aquilo.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan"

"Sabe Hinata-chan, eu acho que comecei a gostar de alguem a algum tempo" Disse ele com uma certa seriedade na voz.

Aquelas palavras, atravessaram o coração da jovem como um punhal, tendo um efeito contrario a hora em que ele disse que não gostava mais da Sakura.

"É? de quem?" Disse ela com uma dificuldade incrivel.

"Ahn, tudo bem Hinata-chan?" Disse ele se aproximando dela.

Ela nem conseguiu pensar, apenas se jogou e o abraçou forte, algumas lagrimas sairam, mas ele não conseguiu perceber.

Ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido da garota "Sabe, acho que me apaixonei por você" Disse sussurando.

Ela arregala os olhos, pensa que estava delirando, tem certeza que não era um sonho, se afasta dele ficando de joelhos com as mãos sobre seu ombro e o olhando nos olhos.

Ele esboça um sorriso tristonho a abraça pela cintura "Diga que me ama tambem, por favor..."

Ela fecha os olhos, nem em seus sonhos, ela o ouvia pedindo para que ela o amasse daquele jeito, ela sempre sonhava o contrario, abriu os olhos, colou seu rosto no dele.

"Eu sempre te amei..."

O beija, um beijo tão esperado, tão desejado, ele finalmente era dela, todos os anos o amando valeriam a pena, por aquele único instante, o que não seria o caso, pois instantes e mais instantes como aquele aconteceriam muitas vezes mais...

Owari

**Bom mais uma fic chega ao fim, yare yare, eu só to escrevendo coisas podres, mas é tudo que eu consigo...**

**Perdão pelos erros de acentuação, pontuação, em fim gramatica em geral**

**Até a proxima**

**  
Deixemm um review aee**

**Pra mim me anima pra escreve outra logo ;)**


End file.
